grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucinda Jarvis
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Murciélago |relationships = Arthur Jarvis, husband Spencer Harrison, Godfather Henry, father Mavis Kerfield, stepmother Tiffany Kerfield, stepsister Taylor Kerfield, stepsister |job = |status = Deceased |cod=Heart ruptured by Spencer Harrison |wesenimage = Lucinda morphed.png |season1 = X }} Lucinda Jarvis was a Murciélago that appeared in . Appearances When she was only nine, her mother died, and her father married Mavis Kerfield two years later, only to die seven months after that. Lucinda and her stepfamily did not get along well, fueling dangerous hate from the Murciélago that she was. Lucinda was monitored regularly by her godfather, Spencer Harrison, who gave her everything that she wanted to make sure she stayed distracted from her family. Spencer was able to sneak her uninvited into a black-tie party, where Lucinda won the heart of Arthur Jarvis, who had been occupied with her stepsisters minutes before, further fueling jealousy. Once Arthur and Lucinda married, Spencer saw that she never went near the step family again for fear she'd kill them. It is not known to what degree Arthur was informed about this, only that he helped make sure the step family and Lucinda were never together. A year after her marriage to Arthur, Lucinda snuck out of the house one evening, apparently unaware of her husband and godfather's visit to Mavis that morning to ask for help recovering from a debt. She told Arthur that she was attending a charity ball, only to hide under Mavis' bed until Mavis retired for the evening. Lucinda then murdered her in her woged form using her deadly sonic shriek. Following the murder of her stepmother, she announced she would pay her dues to her stepsisters, notifying only Arthur. Thinking the stepsisters had murdered the stepmother, Arthur insisted she stay home, pointing out the perceived danger of visiting them. When Arthur wasn't watching, Lucinda snuck out of the house to pay Tiffany a visit. After putting on a show of comfort, Lucinda murdered her as well. After injuring Arthur and making it clear that she never really loved him, Lucinda made a third trip out of the house to kill Taylor, but Spencer tipped Nick Burkhardt on this in time, indicating her psychopathic side. Nick, Monroe, Spencer, and a police squad all arrived at the scene of the crime. Nick and Monroe scared Lucinda using a Murciélago Matraca, and Spencer then murdered Lucinda not only to save Taylor, but also to save Lucinda from herself. Although he succeeded in bursting Lucinda's vital organs, she bit into his neck and fatally wounded him before dying. Images 120-promo1.jpg 120-promo2.jpg Murcielago Woge - Lucinda Jarvis.gif Murciélago.png 120-Lucinda caught in the act by Nick & Hank.gif Lucinda-no eyes.png Spencer and Lucinda.png Trivia *"Lucinda" is a reference to Cinderella and possibly Lucifer. The latter part of her name refers to the fairy tale, while the name Lucinda derives from the name Lucia, which derives from Latin lux "light." Monroe also mentioned that Murciélagos are "bats out of hell." Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims